


Out All Night

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: "The Last Unicorn" starter: where have you been? Where have you been damn you?





	Out All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

“Where have you been? Where have you been damn you?” Íþrót yelled. Wow he was defiantly angry Glanni thought as he shut the window he had just climbed through.

“I was out.” Glanni said, leaning down so he was in his boyfriend’s face.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you! It’s raining like crazy out there and you’ve been gone for hours!”

“Well you obviously didn’t look everywhere or you would have found me.” Glanni said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

“You ass! You have no consideration for others! You just go around and do whatever you want!”

“I’m an adult I can do as I please.”

“Well you don’t act like one. You’re like a giant child!”

“You’re being a dick you know?” Glanni yelled back.

“I thought you were dead,” Íþrót said, deflating. “Your lip is cut.”

“Oh. I-Yes, I got hit.” Glanni admitted, looking at his boyfriend.

“What happened?” Íþrót sighed, bringing his hand up to wipe the blood away. The elf looked so tired, it made something sour deep in Glanni’s stomach knowing he put that look there.

“I went out. I wanted to get you an anniversary gift.”

“Did you steal one? You know how I feel about you stealing and I-“

“No! I just…had to find a creative way to make the money. I apparently weaseled in on someone else’s turf and they didn’t like that.” 

“Glanni. What where you doing?” Íþrót asked, voice severe.

“Nothing.” Glanni said, looking away. He could feel Íþrót’s eyes boring into him. When he couldn’t take it anymore he muttered, “I may have been…selling drugs.”

“Glanni! You could have been killed! All for what? Some stupid present?”

“It’s not stupid, it was for you!”

“I don’t need a present I just want you to be alive damn it!”

They were quiet again, Glanni shivered slightly in his wet clothing. Íþrót sighed and took him by the arm.

“Let’s get you a change of clothes,” the elf said, leading Glanni to their bedroom.

Glanni was silent as he watched his boyfriend pick out his pajamas before coming over to unzip him from his cat suit. Íþrót didn’t looked up, eyes sad, as he inspected Glanni’s body for any more signs of abuse. There was none but Glanni knew his elf would not believe him if he simply told him. Íþrót’s hands were warm against his body and it caused Glanni to shiver again.

“You should head straight for bed,” Íþrót said as he took the pink night shirt and pulled it over Glanni’s head.

“I can dress myself you daft elf.” Glanni complained but made no move to do so. A little smile fought its way onto Íþrót’s lips as he bent to pull on the purple underwear.

“I know you can. But I wouldn’t get a close up view if you did.” Glanni reached down and buried his fingers in his boyfriend’s lush blond hair.

“If you’re not careful there won’t be much sleeping tonight.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“I’m fae, I’m always ready to go.” Glanni said as he shifted to allow Íþrót to put his pants on. The elf stood as he pulled them up.

“We can snuggle. I don’t think I’m in the mood for much else after today.” Íþrót said, looking at his boyfriend’s chest, avoiding his eyes. Glanni smiled, hooking a finger under the elf’s chin to lift it. 

“I bet I can change that.” Glanni said before he leaned down to kiss Íþrót, long and soft, before taking his hand at to lead him towards their bed.


End file.
